


Roomba Cat - Narnia Edition

by Elwyst



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cats being cats, Gen, Roombas, if i fits i sits, roomba cat, the comments made me do it, yes even Aslan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: For FantasyTLOU and GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge), y'all know it's dangerous to get my imagination going :DWhat did Bob get up to in Narnia?I think if I fits I sits applies to all cats, even big and decidedly not tame lions. Also, Bob is *much* stronger than he looks.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Roomba Cat - Narnia Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts), [FantasyTLOU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyTLOU/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roomba of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066155) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 




End file.
